Fiction Crash
by RulersAreRoyal
Summary: 3 girls at a random community college keep meeting familiar faces from many different places. Written by me, Izzi, but has my best friends Emma and Emilee in it. I don't own anything that is obviously owned by someone else! People included! This is a crossover between many different movies, shows, and perhaps even books, btw.
1. Episode One: Meet the Captain

" OH-EE-OHHHH, EEE-OHHH!" Izzi made strange noises as an imitation of Matt Smith and James Corden's Doctor Who Theme...thing. She spun around in her spinny chair, jumped up, danced out of her room and down the hall way, and then barged into her friend Emma's (also known as Louis) dorm room.

"OHHH-EEE-OHHH!" she finished the Doctor Who theme song butchering as her ginger haired best friend slammed down the book she had been reading on her bed.

"This is the third time this week, Iz! What is it with this constant 'oh-ee-oh' thing?" Emma asked, quite peeved with her younger friend's behavior.

The brunette Whovian standing in the doorway just grinned. "It's fun! You should try it!"

Just then, the girls' other best friend, Emilee (also known as Flynn) marched out of her room and up the hall towards them.

"I heard the Matt Smith version of the Doctor Who theme all the way down at my end of the hall. What's going on?" the older of the three weirdos said as she stopped next to the youngest.

"I was annoying Emma!" Izzi proclaimed, grinning stupidly. This resulted in a wad of paper being thrown at her head from the annoyed person.

"Can you get her to stop? I don't know what her fixation with that song is, but it's driving me up the wall!" Emma said to Emilee as she got off her bed and walked over to the two brunettes.

"Meh, she'll get over it sooner or later," Emilee told her, shrugging.

"I choose later!" Izzi cried and ran to her room. A few other people stuck their heads out of their dorms to shush her, but she had disappeared into her room, which she proudly called the TARDIS... Though it looked nothing like the TARDIS, but don't tell her that.

"Thank goodness..." Emma muttered, resting her head against the wall. Suddenly Izzi ran out of her room and into Emma's.

"JUST BE GLAD I HAVEN'T STARTED WITH THE TORCHWOOD THEME!" she shouted and ran out and down the hall to the stairs. She disappeared down the steps as one of the other students walked out of their room to ask Emilee and Emma to go stop the crazy girl from destroying the campus.

"She never used to be this weird," Emma said to Emilee as they headed out of the building in search of their young friend.

"That was when we all only knew each other on the Internet, not in real life." Emilee scanned the area for signs of Izzi. Emma sighed. Emilee made a valid point.

Suddenly Izzi appeared next to them with a strange look on her face. She tugged Emma's arm.

Emma stared at her. "What?" she asked, slightly peeved again.

Izzi pointed at a hill that they were walking by. A man in a dark blue WWII coat was walking up it towards them. The three girls stopped dead in their tracks. Izzi knew exactly who he was, Emilee had a little knowledge of him from his appearances on a TV show both she and Izzi liked, and Emma had seen him on the posters in Izzi's dorm room.

The man walked down the hill towards them. Izzi gripped Emma's arm tighter to try and stop herself from launching herself at the brownish haired man.

"Hello, ladies," he said smoothly when he reached them, a small smirk on his lips.

"Hi," Emma said. She was the only one really keeping her composure, since she didn't really watch Doctor Who... Or Torchwood.

"I'm Capt. Jack Harkness, and who might I have the pleasure of speaking to?" he asked flirtatiously. He winked at Izzi, who had her eyes glued to him. She nearly fell over in complete fangirlness.

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled politely. "I'm Emma, the nutcase over there is Isabella, but she prefers Izzi, and the more calm person over there is Emilee."

Emilee wasn't fangirling so much over this guy as her other Whovian friend. She managed to smile shyly and wave as Captain Jack smirked at her.

"You girls haven't seen any, oh, I dunno, giant blowfish anywhere around here, have you?" the Captain asked. Emma was about to say something when Izzi stuck her hand out and pointed towards the Music department. Captain Jack grinned at her and said thank you. Then he took off running.

Suddenly Izzi took charge and dragged Emma with her as she followed Jack. "C'mon, this is gonna be cool!"

"And dangerous!" Emilee called as she followed them.

Jack ran into the Music building, and the girls could hear gunshots as soon as he entered the building. They looked at each other and then ran over to a window.

"What if he gets hurt?" Emilee exclaimed. They were watching Captain Jack fight the giant blowfish creature in a gunfight.

"He can't die, remember? Bad Wolf made him pretty much immortal," Izzi whispered to her. She didn't want the blowfish to realize that they were there. What if it opened fire on *them*? Suddenly watching this fight didn't seem like the brightest idea.

Then Captain Jack shot the blowfish in the shoulder.

"Huzzah!" Emilee shouted, thinking the blowfish was done for.

The blowfish heard her, turned its head towards them, pointed its gun, and shot.

"RUN!" Izzi screamed, first pulling Emilee down so the bullet didn't hit her and then jumping up an scampering off. Emma and Emilee sprinted after her, gunshots ringing in the air the entire way back to the dorms.

"That was scary." Emma panted as they climbed up the stairs to their hall.

"But fun!" Izzi chimed, flouncing up the stairs and into the hall.

"SHHH!"

She frowned and walked to her room.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Emma said, walking into her room. "I'm going to bed. Gute nacht."

"G'night!" Izzi called.

"SHHHH!"

She slammed the door close and stomped to her bed in disgust.


	2. Episode Two: A Familiar Face

A week after the incident with Jack Harkness and the blowfish, Izzi bounced into Emilee's room.

"HIIII!" she squealed. The older girl turned around in her computer chair and looked at her.

"What do you want?" Emilee asked.

"I wanna go eat something!" Izzi proclaimed with the attitude of a stubborn child.

"Why are you telling me this?" Emilee asked. Izzi shrugged.

"I was hoping you and Emma could come with me," she said. Emilee thought for a moment.

"Ok, sure. Where were you planning on going?" Emilee asked.

Izzi grinned. "That seafood place that made me throw up last time!"

Emilee frowned. "We're NOT having a repeat of that experience."

Izzi frowned. She wanted seafood.

"We should get Chinese." Emma walked into the room, having heard everything.

Emilee had stopped listening and was staring intently at a crystal ball that had suddenly appeared on her desk.

Emma and Izzi frowned. "What's that?" they asked in unison.

"It's Jareth. Again." Emilee got up walked over to them as, in a puff of smoke, the goblin king appeared next to the desk. Emma covered Izzi's eyes because of a certain package that was staring them in the face. Izzi moved Emma's hand, looked, and then pulled the hand back up.

"Have you seen Sarah?" the Goblin King asked. Emilee face palmed and sighed.

"No, Jareth, we haven't seen Sarah. I've told you this millions of times," she said. Jareth sighed and then frowned at Emma and Izzi.

"Who are those two?" he asked, indicating to them.

Emilee glanced at her friends before answering. "They're Emma and Izzi, my besties. I've told you that before. And I've also told you that I don't appreciate your unexpected visits."

"Oh, come now, Writer, they do give you inspiration, don't they?" Jareth took a step closer.

"Yeah, sure they do. But they also generally creep the crap outta me, so I'd like it if you stopped," Emilee told him. She was slowly moving backwards into the hall, with Emma and Izzi by her side.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew Jareth?" Emma asked.

Emilee shrugged. "It didn't seem important."

"Not important? IT'S JARETH FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Izzi yelled.

"SHH!" students peeked out of their dorms to shush the girl.

"I suppose I shall be off to go search for Sarah," Jareth said.

"Yes, you go do that," Emilee said.

"CAN YOU SING THE MAGIC DANCE SONG?" Izzi asked loudly all of a sudden, eyes still covered by Emma's hand.

Everyone looked at her. "What..."

"Never... Never mind," Izzi muttered. Jareth frowned at her and then disappeared in a cloud of glittery smoke stuff.

Emma removed her hand from Izzi's face and the younger girl proceeded to bounce around.

"OK, can we go get food now?" she asked. The older girls looked at each other and sighed.

"Sure, Izz," Emilee said.

Suddenly the glitter smoke stuff appeared again and Jareth appeared again, this time with the now 22-year-old Sarah.

"I could not help but overhear how you three are going to go and eat some food. Do you mind if we come with you?" Jareth asked. Sarah looked a little confused

"Uh..." Emma frowned. "Actually-"

"Da more da merrier!" Izzi squealed gleefully, grabbing Sarah's hand and dragging her out of the room.

"Wait for us!" Emma and Emilee called. They started for the door, but Emma stopped and turned to Jareth. "Oh, and you... Put some trousers on."


End file.
